Harry Potter and the marriage law previously by A Fallen Angel 121
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This fixes the non canon shipping stories of this story because I am a disciple of the wizarding god and goddess. Blood-marriage/Soul Bond, afterlife destination, wizarding hell afterlife experience shown.


Harry Potter and the marriage law previously by A Fallen Angel 121.

Harry still loved Ginny and yet she was now married to Seamus who made her happy and yet he was miserable and he didn't want to marry Susan Bones, but he had to but Susan seen flashes of red in his pupils and it scared her shitless, somehow she didn't believe Voldemort was dead and with Harry's anger, they could easily switch souls.

Harry was an Auror trying to calm his fucking temper and had to take anger controlling potions which he did constantly. Sometimes he never once had sex, somehow he became infertile completely and which pissed off the ones in charge of the law and not only did Harry become infertile, Ginny Finnegan formerly Weasley and not one of the docs had an answer to what happened.

Harry Potter and Ginny Finnegan formerly Weasley were still considered virgins because they told the people in charge of the law, that every time they tried to have sex with the husband on top, a golden aura surrounded Ginny and flung Seamus and made him crash into the wall unconscious and the same thing happen with Harry and Susan. and they were made to show them in the ministries holding cell and the auras shone up again.

Which literally pissed off the Wizengamot and the death eater on the Wizengamot as well, too.

The new chief parkinson. Theobald Parkinson, "Auror Oliver Wood and Auror Katie Bell-Wood, investigate this matter, Auror Potter you are hereby suspended from your duties until when can figure out what went wrong and what is causing this aura and all."

Harry nodded, The rest nodded.

Oliver search and searched and couldn't find anything, but Katie did and gasped out loud and Oliver rushed over to her seeing her looking pale as a ghost or paler if that's even possible..

Oliver noticed Katie was crying with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Oliver comforted her, rubbing her back, "Katie, what's the matter sweetheart?"

Katie wiped her tears, "Oliver, you believe in afterlives right(Oliver nodded yes), Well there are four afterlives, Muggle Heaven and Muggle Hell and then Wizarding Heaven and Wizarding Hell. This book here is written by the wizarding god and goddess themselves read the author.

Oliver picked up the book and read the title 'The Afterlife Destination Book' by Wizarding God and Goddess Ruler Charles Anderson and Ruleress Lorraine Compton-Anderson.

Oliver said, "So what does that have to do with us?"

Katie said, "The wizarding god and goddess had a set in stone whom we were supposed to marry and this law just changed and no matter if we did marry who we were supposed to marry as a 2nd husband/wife, the one who didn't marry whom they were supposed to marry would still be going to wizarding hell, no ifs ands or butts about and well, the book has a chart on who is supposed to marry whom and we can't divorce we can be widowed but we can't divorce at all. I don't want my class mates to die because of Chief Parkinson's idiocy and those death eaters wouldn't even believe in the wizarding hell, but I used a silencing charm because the picture had sound and crackling lightning sounds. While we are the only ones who truly do belong together the others don't."

Oliver said, "What do you mean?"

Katie said, "The reason the aura shows up is to prevent the taking of virginity unless it's by true soulmate and while Parkinson lie about Seamus being Ginny's soulmate and Susan being Harry's well, Harry and Ginny are each other true soul-mate. What better way to get revenge on the light-side by making sure they went to wizarding hell. We have to either time travel and somehow get the time-line erased using the phrase 'this tempus lineum erasus when we travel in time.' I don't want people to suffer in the afterlife's because of this problematic and all."

Oliver ruffled his hair, "But what do we do with this information."

Katie's eyes took on a hard glint similar to the twins' deviousness. "We tell the Wizengamot what we found but we kill only the trio and use the spell marriageus, bondius removius, oblivatius maximus, life restartius if we have to change the past uing the golden trio themselves and all. We may have to use the spell Anima Vinculum on the right ones. Thereby making sure Harry and Ginny get married and Ronald and Hermione do as well, too."

The next month

Parkinson said, "You said you found the cause."

Oliver said, "Yes, Chief Warlock, but first I want each and every one of you to hand over your wands before we tell you anything and that includes second, third and fourth wands and if you have over five then those as well, too."

Parkinson scowled but removed his wands and they placed them in the box in front of them. Only Auror Wood and Bell had their wands still.

Katie said, "Now can we have, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny come up to the front please."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood in front of the auror, with nervousness on their faces.

Oliver laughed, "Relax."

Harry scowled, "Easier said than done Wood."

Oliver said, "I have a book on the afterlife destination and the pictures of what will happen if you don't follow the chart inside. I will show you a picture when they didn't use the chart to make sure the married according to the wizarding god and I used the spell inside to become a wiccan and if necessary summon the wizarding god to this plane."

Harry and his friends gulped.

Katie said, "Here is a picture what happen when Remus didn't marry Tonks and Tonks didn't marry Remus and they were both tortured in wizarding hell for not following the chart listed inside this book and it doesn't matter, if you did marry the person whom you were supposed to marry as a second husband/wife. because you still will be going to wizarding hell according to this book. Now Afterlivius Revealius of the Previous Remus and Tonks's afterlife before this world and they are tortured by their canon ships, meaning the doubles that did follow the chart in this book here they are called different names as well."

Parkinson gulped as he saw the canon Remus torture his alternate with a full moon light version of lightning bolts and as well as Tonks' torture of her alternate with bubblegum pink lightning bolts." Then they saw the alternates disintegrate.

Oliver said, "Now you may be wondering that how angered the wizarding god gets and very few of the alternates could survive the disintegration method, but if they did survive the disintegration method, they would be alllowed to be put back into the past with or without their memories, or only memories of the afterlife that tells them whom they are supposed to marry and not to make the same mistake again because the nightmares will give off phantom pains to their past selves as well, too. and now if they didn't survive the disintegration method, they would still be reborn in the past, but as miscarriages, stillborn or still births, or be born but die a few days later after their original birth date for their mistake of not following this chart in this here book. According the wizarding god, he gave me and Katie a spell to remove magical bonds even marriage bonds, from people if they didn't follow the chart in this here book. but you will have to remember whomever you marry next would technically be considering your 2nd husband/wife and you still will be going to wizarding hell and being tortured by your canon alternate whom actually followed the rulebook by the wizarding god and goddess themselves."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny paled as soon as they heard and saw the wizarding torture, and they could never imagine Remus as that angered nor Tonks either to be angered enough to disintegrate your alternate.

Augusta said, "Well, Auror Wood, Auror Bell, are you going to share the chart with us."

Katie said, "Yes, Madam Longbottom, but do you mind if we put permanent sticking charms on the entire wizengamot."

Augusta nodded, "i take it you don't want to risk your lives, so I motion."

Amelia Bones said, "Seconded."

Oliver and Katie Bell Wood, place permanent sticking charms on the entire wizengamot. Parkinson wasn't pleased. and glared at the aurors.

Oliver said, "No, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione please don't be angry at us, or at the world, be angry at Parkinson once you four learn the truth. you promise to keep your anger in check?"

Harry shook his head and went over to get the strong anger controlled potion and gave his friend three does and as well as himself."

Katie said, "You used the anger controlling potion."

Harry nodded, "I have to take three does or otherwise I see a glint of blood red in my eyes, and whom do we all know with blood-red eyes that I vanquished."

The entire light-side on the wizengamot gulped as well as Harry's friends, did too.

Oliver said, "Be careful, Harry, that's stuff is addiction similar to the dreamless sleep potion."

Harry said, "I know, but I have to take the three does every day to keep my anger down, for a reason I don't want to become evil and I take the reason I might become evil is because we didn't follow the chart in the book, am I correct that me and my friends didn't follow the chart in the book? Please tell use the truth as soon as they finish their potions."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny made disgusted faces.

Hermione said, "You take that every day to control your anger?"

Harry nodded

Ginny said, "Gahh! How can you stand the taste."

Harry said, "I researched the horcrux that was in my scar and there still might be a sliver and with that sliver, it would easily take over my body and send me back to limbo again."

Ron said, "Uggh, remind never to get angry again."

Oliver said, "Have you finished the potions?"

Harry and his friends nodded.

Katie said, "We will start with the ones who didn't mess up, would that be okay?"

Harry nodded, "Continue."

Katie said, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news though, do you accept your afterlife as wizarding hell once you learn the truth."

Harry said, "Yes."

Ron said, "Yes."

Hermione said, "Yes."

Ginny said, "Yes."

Katie nodded, "Very well then. The ones who are supposed to marry each other are as follows known to the wizarding god and goddess as canon ships." (Hermione rolled her eyes at that phrase, but listened in).

Katie continued, "Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Elizabeth Weasley nee Prewett

James Charlus Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans."

William Arthur Weasley and Fleur Delacour. (Ginny cursed under her breath)

Percival Ignatius Weasley and Audrey Nicole Wesley nee Rankin.

Frederick Gideon Weasley (Dead and bachelor)

George Fabian Weasley and Angelina Aurora Weasley nee Johnson

Neville Andrew Longbottom and Hannah Elizabeth Abbott.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Astornia Nicola Malfoy nee Greengrass.

Daphne Minerva Greengrass (Bachelorette for life).

Katie paused, "Are you sure you four want to here the truth and have the golden auras shown up when you tried to save sex with your current partners."

Ron and Hermione blushed, but nodded as well, but were confused.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and they all nodded.

Harry said, "Yes, we want to hear the truth no matter how painful it might be to us or our current partners and all."

Katie said, "Are you sure?"

Ginny said, "Positive Katie, we need to know so we know what to expect so we will practice spiritual magic so our souls will survive our canon alternates anger."

Katie said, "Very Well. Continuing."

'Charles Andrew Weasley(Bachelor for life.)

(Hermione's eyes went widened and gulped).

'Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger.'

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened but blushed and smiled shyly.

Susan Amelia Bones and Terry Andrew Boot.

Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley.

Parkinson was trying to escape his seat but couldn't and beside he didn't want the Wizengamot to see him starkers either since he goes commando and trying to escape the head seat with pants still intact.

Harry and Ginny exchanged smiles, but looks down ashamed of thier actions previously.

Katie said, "I take it, you truly didn't want to break up but had to because of the law."

Harry and Ginny nodded and blushed.

Katie said, "I wouldn't ask this if you weren't of age, but before you two broke up, did you um. shag each other?"

Harry and Ginny both blushed a deep crimson, more than should ever been possible, but both nodded.

Katie said, "That explains the aura, you are supposed to marry whom you lost your virginity to, no ifs ands or butts about Chief Warlock Parkinson."

Harry said, "We don't want our current partners, to die and all."

Oliver said, "We thought the same thing, but thankfully the wizarding god was smart. and had documents of blood annulment contracts when you signed them the women are suppose to sign them with their maiden names. There might be a way to skip wizarding hell as well, but it goes against out laws, but there is a way."

Harry and the rest looked up at this news, Parkinson was turning red with rage allowing the lightside to escape wizarding hell.

Katie elbowed Oliver, "While you would escape the wizarding hell, you will have to repeat your lives over again and only two of you will be in the same dimension, meaning Ron and Hermione would be in a different dimension of the past than Harry and Ginny, but you will find the afterlife shipping books earlier when you repeat your lives."

Ron asked, "What is the way to escape the wizarding hell? I don't mind repeating my life."

Oliver said, "Blood-marriage and soul bonding. meaning you have to blood marry each other than use the vows, saying, I, (Grooms name here) hereby bind and merge my magic, my blood, my life and my soul to you (Bride's name here),for all eternity even in death. So Mote It Be." and the brides vow would just be reversed and all."

Katie pulled her wand walked to Ginny and tapped her head and chanted Removere Matrimonium Vinculum ex Seamus Andrew Finnegan a golden light shone from Ginny and a line connected to Seamus in the courtroom and the line snapped. Signaling Ginny and Seamus were single again.

Katie went in front of Hermione and tapped her head and chanted Removere Matrimonium Vinculum ex Charles Andrew Weasley, a golden light shone from Hermione and a line connected to Charlie in the courtroom and the line snapped Signaling Hermione and Charlie were single again.

Oliver went in front of Ron and tapped his head and chanted, 'Removere Matrimonium Vinclum ex Luna Marie Lovegood. a golden light shone from Ron and a line connected to Luna in the courtroom and the line snapped signaling Ron and Luna were single again.

Oliver then went in front of Harry and tapped his head and chanted, 'Removere Matrimonium Vinculum ex Susan Amelia Bones. A golden light shone from Harry and a line connected to Susan and the line snapped signaling Harry and Susan were single again.

They all signed a blood annulment contract just to be on the safe side. Parkinson was struggling in his seat trying to get out and trying to kill the light sided children that made fun of his current marriage law he knew of the canon shipping and what a revenge it would've been, if Oliver and Katie hadn't found the truth.

Seamus said, "Oliver you left out two people in the chart."

Oliver said, "So we did sorry, Luna Marie Lovegood and Rolf Scammander."

Ginny and Hermione snorted and rolled their eyes.

Seamus said, "Me?"

Katie said, "Are you a racist?"

Seamus offended, "Me, never, I may be Irish but not a racist, not skin color or nationality either not in ethnicity too."

Katie nodded, "Very well then, Seamus Andrew Finnegan and Parvarti Angelina Patil."

Seamus smiled, "Well, not bad. but still on a scale of one to ten ginny and parvarti share the same scale in beauty a nine."

Harry snorted, "You really need glasses Seamus, Because on a scale from one to 100, 1 being uglier than voldemort you all saw him and 100 being more beautiful than all the world's beauties combined, I find Ginny 100."

Ginny blushed knowing Harry found her more beautiful than earth's beauty.

Hermione giggled.

Ron said, "But oliver blood-marriages are illegal here."

Oliver said, "Yes, they are illegal here but allowed in the Americas."

Harry said, "Ginny, do you, I mean, will you."

Ginny blushed and giggled, "Yes, Harry, if it wasn't for the stupid parkinson but let's do something else transfer all of your gold and your vault items into the American Gringotts and let's renounce our British Citizenship. I will marry you and we all Weasley's are living the country and renouncing our British citizenship, I don't care if it's a blood marriage or not. i do love you Harry."

Harry hugged,"I love you, Ginny I should've never let you go."

Ginny and Harry shared a kiss again

Harry, Ron,Hermione and Ginny all went to the Americas and applied for citizenship and Harry and Ginny blood-married and soul bonded each other. and Ron and Hermione blood-married and soul bonded each other. and Eventually they died and their bodies were returned to england to be buried in Godric's Hollow and they escaped Wizarding Hell and repeated their lives without their memories but allowed a natural soul bond to form between Ronald and Hermione in their dimension and Harry and Ginny didn't know that Ron and Hermione but Ron and Hermione made sure Harry and Ginny married in that dimension they were currently living in and they had to use a love blood potion with a permanlius charm on it. to save their friends counterparts from a bad afterlife.

Harry adn Ginny woke up in their past and they were soul bonded in the chamber and made sure Ron and Hermione in that dimension also become soul bonded as well and sometimes they also had to you a love blood potion with a permanenlius charm on the potions as well.

Harry and Ginny got married to each other.

Ronald and Hermione got married to each other.

and they finally lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
